Delfos y Ogigia
by SugarPyrope
Summary: Calipso odiaba su maldición, odiaba las Moiras, odiaba recordar como el último héroe (Percy Jackson) había venido a su isla dejándola de nuevo sola. Lo inesperado para ella era que un nuevo dios llegará a Ogigia y que sus visitas iban a volverse las menos deseadas.
1. Semillas y una visita

**Hola de nuevo, hoy vengo a dejarles un nuevo fic, de una pareja muy...a su criterio se los dejaré :3 pero espero que les guste mucho, en este capítulo en adelante tratare de hacer todas las continuaciones largas, ahora que tengo una imaginación y con la música me ayuda demasiado. Bueno como siempre agradecería vuestros comentarios :) sugerencias también son validas. Besos y abrazos. **

* * *

La ninfa siempre admiraba el mar en el amanecer y atardecer, era algo que siempre le gustaba la forma en que el sol alumbraba el cielo. Cuando miraba se sentía segura, protegida; amaba la noche la tranquilidad de la luna pero siempre era cuando las pesadillas la invadían, el recuerdo de cuando Odiseo, Dake y Percy habían llegado a su isla de Ogigia, llegaba un héroe pero nunca aceptaban su compañía la vida eterna, siempre terminaba llorando y diciéndose a sí misma: "Las Moiras son crueles…"

Una mañana después de volver a ver el sol salir, empezó a hacer su rutina, cuidar de su bello jardín, utilizar su hilar, comer, cantar con las aves que debes en cuando pasaban volando y ordenar los frasquitos que contenían desde ambrosía hasta cosas demasiado raras. Pese a que era algo continuo nunca se aburría o a veces esos días cambiaban ante la visita de dos dioses, que fueron amables y fieles amigos hacia ella, Hermes y Hefesto. Ese día había llegado el mensajero de los dioses, con su calzado alado y su caduceo descendió hacia la isla.

-Hola, mi queridísima amiga-. Dijo Hermes con una gran sonrisa.

-Bienvenido seas, Hermes, no creí que ibas a venir, ¿A qué se debe tu visita?-. Devuelve la sonrisa mientras miraba el mar.

-Agradezco que siempre seas amable ante mi llegada inesperada, pero bueno ando de un lado para otro entregando mensajes, paquetes, cosas así pero nadie me gana-. Lo llego a decir con una risa típica de él.

-Nadie te supera en ese aspecto, Hermes, el mensajero, dios del comercio, ingenio, rey de los ladrones y viajeros, más títulos debes de tener-. Se encoge levemente de hombros, esperando su respuesta.

-Creo que debería tener más epítetos, ya que soy el que trabaja como loco; pero bueno, a lo que venía, andaré en unas conferencias de negocios, me habías pedido semillas de flores nuevas, girasoles, tulipanes, rosas, etc. Bueno, flores que necesitas, aunque olvide algo…-. Llego a quedarse un rato callado pero después con los segundos vacilo.- Ya lo olvide, creo que no era importante. Bueno espero que me extrañes.

-Vaya, el jefe siempre ha sido muy egocéntrico-. Había dicho Martha con un algo de indignidad.

-Creo que se le olvida que estamos aquí-. Jorge empezó a mirar al dios de la misma manera que la otra serpiente.

-Hola Jorge y Martha, también les debo agradecer que le hagan el recordatorio a Hermes de mis semillas-. Esbozo una sonrisa mientras dijo en susurro a Hermes.-No es cierto, siempre cumples.

Calipso y Hermes habían escuchado las quejas de las serpientes, aunque debes en cuando interfería su dueño para añadir cosas del mundo actual y todo lo que pasaba en el Olimpo. Después de aquella larga plática, el dios se tenía que retirar para hacer sus deberes ya que su caduceo le insistía la puntualidad; dios y serpientes se despidieron de la ninfa, ella se sintió demasiado contenta ante aquella visita haciendo recordatorio así misma de que tenía que cultivar las semillas que el dios le había entregado.

Estando en su jardín, había utilizado como de costumbre sus manos para hacer el espacio adecuado para cada flor que iba a crecer en su jardín, cubrió los orificios con sumo cuidado para agregar agua sobre la tierra y darles un pequeño cántico antes de ir a lavar sus manos y continuar con su única rutina.

Continuó hasta volver a ir a ver el atardecer en la playa, suspiraba cuando veía la última luz de aquel sol, para después ver las estrellas de la noche en compañía de la luna. Siempre envidiaba el viaje que hacía los dioses, poder visitar el mundo todo el día, cuidar una parte e ir al otro lado del mundo, Apolo y Artemisa, los gemelos del Olimpo; Calipso nunca había llegado a entablar una amistad con ninguno de los dos, sabía que la joven diosa iba de cacería mientras que el hermano rubio era demasiado presumido, en su opinión. Al ver la luna llegar, volvió hacia su cueva para volver a quedar dormida sobre su cama, esperar la llegada del sol y reanudar esa aburrida vida eterna.

Al día siguiente despertó con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, el sueño fue que Percy se burlaba a sus espaldas en la manera que se llego a salir de Ogigia, que solamente quiso que la ninfa volviera a revivir su maldición. Que las Moiras estaban ideando otra forma de jugar con sus sentimientos; ladeo su cabeza quitándose eso de la mente, se puso un vestido corto griego para continuar con sus deberes. Cuando fue hacia el jardín miro algo asombrada que una de las semillas que había plantado ayer creció demasiado pronto, casi pensó que estaba alucinando pero era un girasol el que había florecido.

-¿Como...?-. En aquel momento su voz se corto al escuchar a alguien acercar por el bosque tropical.

-Creo que debí seguir el camino que conducía a tu jardín en vez de pasar esa selva-. Se ordeno su cabello rubio, la ninfa esperaba una visita pero no esperaba que su dios "menos favorito" llegará; Apolo, el dios del sol, la música, medicina y otro epítetos llegara a su isla con su humor que para ella era insoportable.


	2. ¿Visita o Pesadilla?

**Ya actualización de este bello fic y raro ship :) pronto publicare un crossover dioses griegos con dioses egipcios. Espero pronto para acabarlo y poder subirlo en FanFiction. Mientras tanto os dejo el capítulo, que lo disfruten. Dejen un comentario, no cuesta nada ;) **

* * *

Ella no podía creerlo, ni siquiera imaginárselo pero ahí estaba, ese dios presumido muy diferente a Hefesto y Hermes que básicamente ellos eran los amigos de Calipso. Se quedó mucho tiempo meditando sobre como llegaría a tratar a Apolo, ella era demasiado contraria a la actitud de él, había escuchado al mensajero muchas cosas, que tenía el ego alto, presumido cuando le convenía, haikus malos y que siempre trataba de coquetear con las chicas…Si, algo que a la ninfa le molestaba. Reacciono al recordar lo que le enviaron, semillas y una era un girasol, frunció el ceño ahora que trataba de darle sentido a la visita.

-Hola, Apolo, no sé por dónde habrás llegado, no vi tu auto llegar; tal vez por eso no viste el cruza de brazos mientras observaba al dios.

-Hola pastelillo, habré llegado del otro lado de Ogigia, pero esperaba una gran bienvenida, tal vez un beso, ¿No crees?-. El dios dijo con un guiño hacia ella.

-No me digas así, yo no te digo solecito, o rayito de sol, ¿Verdad?-. Quiso ignorar lo último que dijo el dios y dirigió su mirada al jardín.

-No, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, preciosa-. Llego a ver el movimiento de la cabeza de Calipso y sonrió demasiado orgulloso al ver la flor.- ¿Girasol? Nunca hemos hablado lo suficiente, de seguro quieres llamar mi atención.

Negó con la cabeza echando una corta risa.-Vaya, eres inteligente Apolo, tu hermano Hermes me dio semillas nuevas no sabía que había una, no la odiaré porque "llame tu atención".

Después de haber dicho eso, ella fue hacia su cueva pensando que sería lo único que llego a hablar con él, pero cuando escuchó que alguien entró y su mirada fue hacia la entrada de esta, lo miro de manera estupefacta enterándose que la había seguido sin hacer ruido, posiblemente Hermes hubiera entrado sin ocasionar sonido y llevarse algo, pero de Apolo era de dudar; soltó un gran suspiro haciendo que su flecho volara por un rato.

-¿Ahora qué quieres? Perdón si me escucho grosera, pero pensé que la visita sería menos de 10 minutos.

Este se encogió de hombros sin parecer ofendido, al contrario, llegó a mostrarle una radiante sonrisa.-Bueno pensé que serías afortunada de conocerme más, obtengamos nuestra amistad y seré muy generoso contigo.

Arqueó una ceja ante la palabra "generoso", pensó que le estaba tomando el pelo.-Es raro que el rubio de Apolo, venga hasta Ogigia en vez de estar en Delfos, además, ¿Por qué quisiera tener una amistad conmigo? Si tienes miles de chicas que quisieran estar detrás de ti.

-Creo que ordenaré mis respuestas a todo lo que acabas de decir. Primero, siempre voy a Delfos. Segundo, no hay nada de malo tener una amistad contigo, Calipso. Tercero, creo que estás celosa, preciosa.

-¡¿Celosa?! ¿De ti? Sigue soñando, Apolo, nunca lo estaría….¡Y deja de llamarme preciosa! a bufar y decidió volver al jardín para haber si este la seguía, cosa que paso.

Al escucharla en una casi desesperación a la ninfa, el chico mostró una sonrisa dejando las molestias y centrándose al primer asunto por el que venía a Ogigia, tal vez la razón era el jardín, algo más importante y que por ello iba a necesitar la ayuda de la reina. La planta que ella cultivo sin saber que estaba ahí, el girasol, la flor en forma sol; Apolo, dios del mismo. Respiró profundo, esperando que la ninfa se calmara y dar a hablar tranquilamente del asunto, cuando ella hizo aquello, se sentó de rodillas empezando deshacer la trenza de su cabello, pensando que él pronto se iría de aquel lugar. Apolo quiso acercarse pero sabía que con Calipso las cosas iban a ser diferentes, la chica era una ninfa con una maldición, estar en su isla sola por eones y esperar la llegada de un semidios que le rompería el corazón, tenía las razones por estar molesta con la actitud del dios. Mantuvo una distancia entre los dos, metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo, dio un suspiro para hablar.

-Mira paste…Calipso, sé que mi visita no la esperabas, bueno yo sí porque puedo ver cosas, no todas; espero que aceptes ayudarme con un problema que tú conoces, ojala pudiera pedir ayuda de Perséfone pero ya sabes tiene que estar con su marido, mi tío Hades-. Mientras decía aquello, la ninfa lo escuchaba atentamente ocupándose de unas plantas.

-Está bien, si necesitas néctar o ambrosía yo no tengo, tampoco…..-. Llegó a ser interrumpida por Apolo cuando dio un leve "ejem" para detenerla.

-Ni te acercaste a lo que venía, quisiera que me ayudarás o me enseñaras como poder cuidar a las flores, tú las cuidas con una manera natural.

La chica rodo los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.-A veces utilizo magia, cuando la situación lo amerita.

-Pero la mayor parte es natural, necesito tu ayuda y creo que sabes que planta en general necesito cuidar.

-¿Te refieres al girasol? ¿Tú cuidando una flor?-. Alzo levemente una ceja ante lo que estaba pidiendo mientras lo observaba de los pies hasta la cabeza.

Imito el mismo gesto que la chica hizo al verla comportarse así.-Necesito que mi templo en Delfos sea un deleite con girasoles.

"Un deleite, ¿Mas presumido no podría ser?" pensó ella en un momento, a casi de fruncir el ceño se quedó callada.-Te ayudare, Apolo Febo, ven mañana y te enseñare todo lo que se.

-Muchas gracias, muñeca-. Dijo en una manera agradecida, pero ella no tardó en reaccionar y se levantó para gritarle al dios, pero él con una sonrisa radiante termino desapareciendo en un destello dejando a la reina de Ogigia apretando los puños gritando una y otra vez "¡Eres demasiado molesto!".


End file.
